Girl in the snow
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: when L comes across a girl in the snow no good can come of it.
1. Falling

Rowan: what did you think you would be able to get away without having an authors note? That's like me not talking to myself its impossible, I do not own Death Note, but do own Elisaid and all my other oc's. please R and R Flames are welcome but please sign in so I can understand why you are flaming me fully If you don't sign in and flame I will delete it without reading.

This story was written with O-lawliepop-O you can find a link to her stories on my profile so go check her out!

I don't have a Beta so I'm sorry about the spelling

* * *

><p>Girl in the snow<p>

Chapter 1: Falling

* * *

><p>A small figure sat at the edge of a large cathedral her pail hands ripping up grass and dirt. Slowly she tilted her face up, its features childish yet sharp and grown up at the same time."I don't want to go back" She whispered biting her cracked and bleeding lip as she stared at the man. The only acknowledgment the girl got was a pat on her head and a small shove. Wearily she stood patting her long black dress down as she grabbed the three roses she had brought one peach, one lavender and one a dark Maroon that was almost black. Her violet gaze landed on the grass as she shuffled over to three graves nestled on the top of a hill under a massive Maple tree with leaves of red, orange an yellow. A sob ripped through the girls throat as she stared at a picture of five smiling people. Violet eyes turned away from the picture and to grave stones. On the one with the name Delphine Tiaeth she put the rose lavender on the next Akihito Tiaeth she put the rose peach and on the last where the name Jean-Louis-Théodore Tiaeth could just barely be read she put the final maroon rose. Pail slender fingers ran over every crack and imperfection on the old head stone "Big brother Lionel is taking me away soon big brother Jean, soon I won't be able to see you or Mama or Father anymore" a few tears fell into the dirt "I don't want to go back to Japan I didn't like it there, but Lionel says its best we go back." Black hair fell into the girls face as she laughed hysterically "I just thinks he wants to find out who that Kira person is, big brother Lionel won't admit it, but he worships that person..." She continued to talk to the three graves as the multi colored leaves rained down on her.<p>

* * *

><p>Three months later<p>

* * *

><p>the sky was darkening turning a deep blood red with purple accents, the calm serene picture was soon broken by a voice "Elisaid it's time to go" a deep baritone called waking the small fragile frame from its slumber. The girl, now known as Elisaid, got up and walked over to a tall brunet. He outstretched his hand to Elisaid and gave her a forced smile, Elisaid readily returned the smile and grasped his hand "Happy birthday Elle" the man mumbled before kissing the girls cheek.<p>

"thank you big brother Lionel, but you know my birthday isn't for another three days" Elisaid whispered holding the hand a bit tighter "where are we going?" she asked tugging on one of her long strands of hair with a free hand. Lionel smiled "a hair cut, you need a hair cut your hair is much to long maybe we will dye it as well" He told her as they headed to a dark green stared out the window as she listened to the clicking and snipping of the siccers and her brother cut her long tresses "all done." Elisaid looked up at her brother and sighed, a yawn nearly passed between her lips as she tried to keep them pursed tightly together.

"bed time" Lionel said smiling warmly at Elle. Elisaid scowled slightly, but nodded getting up and slowly climbing the stairs to a dark room. The young teenager stood up on her tip toes reaching for the cord dangling up above her. As she pulled the cord a blood red light flooded the room, happy with this Elisaid let a smile finally grace her childish features. "I hope everything gets better" she whispered looking at her suit case and her neatly put boxes " a new home tomorrow how fun." Elisaid curled up in a sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared unblinkingly out a dirty window as snow covered scenery slowly moved by. Elle snapped her head up as she heard a screeching sound, slowly she stood and grabbed her bag "Lionel, we are here" she said shaking her brother lightly. Lionel grunted cracking an eye open "I'll meet you out there" he grumbled getting up with a yawn and Stretching.<p>

* * *

><p>Elisaid stared at the old house her brother had lead her to. It was hard to see more then an outline of windows and doors, she sighed pulling her coat more tightly around her body as shivers rocked her form "are we going in now big brother?" Elisaid asked a hint of concern in her voice as her brother clenched his fists together. Lionel slowly turned around a smile on his lips "yeah come on, I have they keys right here" Elisaid nodded following her brother closely she gulped as fear ran up and down her spine.<p>

"Lionel" she whispered as her opened the door to the hallway "not now Elle just go up stairs and put your clothe away" he commanded sharply turning on the lights. Elisaid nodded numbly before ascending the stairs "I'll be back soon then" she said more to herself then to Lionel who she knew probably wasn't listing anyway.

Elisaid walked down the stairs an hour and a half later feeling satisfied with her room and the way she had arranged it "big brother" she called. She stopped dead in the kitchen door way "yes that's right there's blood I only left for a few minutes to get something to eat and now I can't find my sister" Elle blinked her eyes owlishly 'when had Lionel left?' she pondered to herself. Elisaid walked a bit farther into the kitchen trying to find the blood Lionel was talking about "thank you I will be here when you come" Lionel said before putting the phone back on it's hook "Lionel what are you talking about?" Elisaid asked walking closer to her brother. Elisaid let out a terrified scream as her brother turned around and pointed a gun at her shoulder, she screamed again as she felt searing hot pain shoot through her shoulder "l-Lionel!" she gasped staggering back, the purple blouse she was wearing starting to turn a deep scarlet around her right shoulder.

"sorry Elle, but it must be done you can't stay alive your medication is running out and I can't let you remember" Elle whimpered staring for a split second at her brothers glove covered hand before she closes her eyes and kicked out hoping to hit something. She let out a small sigh as her foot connected with something hard and her brother gasped, she didn't bother to turn around and see what she hit she just ran out of the house knowing full-well her brother would soon be after her. Just as she predicted Elle soon heard the crunching of snow behind her "you can't get away Elisaid!" her brother yelled loosing his loving nickname for his little sister, the only thing in his voice was a deep rooted hate. Elle started to slow down, her feet burning as they slapped into the snow and her body starting to shake uncontrollably as the cold winter air blew under her skirt and through her thin shirt. Elle screamed loudly as a bullet flew through her leg and she collapsed face down into the snow. She waited for Lionel to come and end her existence, hot tears streaking down her face. Elisaid closes her eyes tightly as the crunching of feet got louder and then suddenly they were running the wrong way, running back to the house. Elisaid let out a confused whimper, he was just going to let her bleed to death? Her whimpers stopped as she heard sirens 'I'm here I'm here!' she thought as the sirens got louder, Elle screamed in despair as the sirens turned the wrong way leaving her alone in the cold snow. "I don't want to die" she cried bitterly gently turning herself over to look at the sky "what did I do?" she asked nothing her body shutting down.

"I'm sorry, just PLEASE! don't let me die" she rasped closing her eyes and falling unconscious. The snow slowly turned a bright pink around her right leg and shoulder as blood seeped into the ground seaming to seal the small girls fate.

* * *

><p>L walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, once in a while shuddering the snow off of his head. He hated snow, abhorred snow. Yet here he was, walking in the middle of a storm. Then again, he had just kicked a man (more like a child, in L's consideration) in the face for yelling at a child over something the man knew the child didn't do. L, the man, the child, and everyone and their grandmother could establish that much, and that angered L. The child didn't do anything wrong, and he especially didn't cause the man's company to go bankrupt. That just pissed L off to a certain degree that he wanted to castrate the man.<p>

So here was L, walking in the snow to hopefully cool him down and keep him calm. The stress from the Kira case was building up insanely, and there were few other cases to get L's mind off of the fact that he wasn't solving the damned thing as quickly as he usually did. That was really irksome, due to the stupid people that called themselves authorities were dropping out of the case like flies, and as a result were causing the flow of L's incoming information to be screwed with. L's life practically hated him right now. Again.

L breathed slowly through his nose and felt it prickle from the cold. He shook his head off once more and fell over from loosing balance, closing his eyes in reaction and landing on something semi-warm. L opened his eyes and found himself staring at the form of a girl.

"Are you okay?" L asked, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see through the snow-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the girl's wounds and that she wasn't conscious.

"Woah!" L said frantically, sitting up and checking for her pulse. She was barely there. If he ran, he could make it back to the limo where Watari was waiting and he could take care of it. L scooped her up into his arms carefully, wincing as he straightened his back out for once.

"Well this is just great," he mumbled to himself, sprinting off. L ran as fast as his legs could carry him, stealing a glance at her once in a while.

"She's so young… Who would do such a thing like this? To hurt a little girl like this, it's so horrid..," L thought to himself as he ran, shuddering once in a while in a protective way to keep himself warm. He jumped over a few homeless people passed out in the snow and bustled down the street. The people saw the franticness in the way he ran and quickly parted way to him, letting him pass with suspicious murmurs.

"If this girl dies, I'm going to blame it on myself. It would be my fault for not running fast enough," L worried unhappily. When he saw Watari's limo come into view, he practically let out a cry of joy.

"WATARI!" The aging comrade of L's turned, spotting L and giving him a wizened smile. As L neared Watari, his eyebrows practically flew up into his hair.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari exclaimed. L shook his head quickly, slamming into the door of the limo and frantically wrenching it open.

"No time to explain, just go to the nearest hospital as fast as you can!" L said, sliding into the car with the girl still in his arms. She murmured something quietly and L pulled her against his chest.

* * *

><p>~A few hours later~<p>

* * *

><p>L was getting more and more irritated with the persistent questioning of the police. He had had 7 officers ask him the exact same set of questions in the past 4 hours, and it wasn't helping his stress with not knowing what was going on with the girl. Watari was quickly shooing the last officer away, due to L's death stare. Apparently that was a tell-tale sign that L was getting ready to kick someone in the face, and his gaze was focused on the officer.<p>

"Ryuzaki, the doctor just told me that the girl made it just fine," Watari said, pulling his hat off his head. L gave a small gasp of relief and Watari smiled.

"They said that if we hadn't gotten here when we did, she would have died of frost-bite as well as bleeding out. You did well," Watari added. L wasn't listening, he was busy thanking every god that came to his mind twice over.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki? Are you listening?" Watari asked.

"What? Oh… No," L replied honestly. L stood up, shivering once more. He hated the stares he was receiving from everyone, especially since his white shirt was now a bright red color. "A-Am I allowed to see her?" L asked finally.

"Yes, they said it would be fine. They gave specific instructions to not wake her up or touch her, though, so don't try questioning her right away," Watari called after him. L ignored him, considering he knew the hospital protocols and walked back to the room the girl was in, sitting down beside her bed.

"Thank you for not dying..," he said quietly, breaking the silence. "I would have blamed myself. That's the thing about me, is 63.1% of the time, I blame myself when people die around me. It's become a type of..," L bit his thumb with a sad smile, "_**habit**_, I guess you could say. But… I just can't stress how glad I am that you didn't die… Thank you, so very much..,"


	2. Life as she knows it

Rowan: what did you think you would be able to get away without having an authors note? That's like me not talking to myself its impossible, I do not own Death Note, but do own Elisaid and all my other oc's. please R and R Flames are welcome but please sign in so I can understand why you are flaming me fully If you don't sign in and flame I will delete it without reading.

This story was written with O-lawliepop-O you can find a link to her stories on my profile so go check her out!

I don't have a Beta so I'm sorry about the spelling

* * *

><p>Girl In the Snow<p>

Life as she knows it

* * *

><p>A small child giggled trying to grab at long pail fingers as they danced in front of her face. Deep brown hair soon fell into the crib where the small girl sat "good morning darling" a warm voice cooed as soft lavender eyes regarded the baby's small face.<p>

"Mama!" the child cried trying to get herself out of the crib "up!" The women laughed and took the baby into her arms "so fussy Elisaid" the brunet chided shaking a finger playfully.

* * *

><p>"Elle!" a tall boy called raising after a six year old "we need to go home it's getting dark!" he gasped blond hair flying out behind him as he dodged through people trying to catch up to the ravenet. Elle let out a loud giggle as she raced down an ally "but big brother Jean I want to see the kitty!" she suddenly stopped her mouth hanging open in horror.<p>

"there you are, elisaid what have you been told about running away" the fifteen year old scolded his sister, he stopped when he noticed his sisters look of horror "what is it?" he asked looking up. Jeans eyes widened as he saw the car laying in a pool of blood and the three large men in front of them "come one Elle" he said starting to pull her away "but Jean!" Elisaid exclaimed drawing the station of the people in front of them.

"shit!" Jean growled pulling Elisaid behind him. There was a loud cracking noise and Jean crumpled to the ground. Elle's small violet eyes widened as she saw her brothers blood stain her clothe and skin. There was a crashing sound and a pained gasp as Elisaid was shoved into a wall fallowed by a scream "NO STOP!"

* * *

><p>Tiny sobs could be heard as crashes drifted up stairs " SHE'S MORE TROUBLE THEN SHE'S WORTH!" a deep baritone bellowed as something smashed. There was an enraged screech "she is our daughter" a women's voice growled "I will not give her up, she has every right to be fearful it's only been two years give her time!" there was more shouting and nasty words screamed from the two so called adults. The door of the dark room creaked open and a brunet boy walked in "hey sissy" he said sitting down next to the eight year old girl.<p>

"make them stop" Elle whispered latching onto her brother and starting to cry harder "please Lionel I'm sorry I was bad" lionel sighed and stood his face angry "don't worry Elle I'll make them stop"The scene changed the yelling continued, but now Elisaid was crouched on the stairs beside Lionel as he scribbled in a black note book. "Big brother what is that?" Elle asked seeing both of the parents names written int the book. Lionel grunted shaking some brown locks from his face "nothin' sissy don't worry about it" the scene faded out until nothing was left.

* * *

><p>Elle twitched in her sleep. In her head everything was dark and fuzzy and the only thing that was comforting her was a monotone voice that seamed to be coming from the darkness "ahh?" she started to feel her body once more. The first of her senses to come back was smell and she knew almost instantly Where she was. Her body was filled with joy as she realizes that she was not infact dead. Elle turned carefully on her side. trying not to pull out her I.V. She brushed some of her messy black hair out of her face before her violet eyes turned onto L, she looked at him questioningly. 'he looks kind of like a walking corps, or like an angle of death' Elisaid thought before her eyes grew larger 'maybe I am dead and he's waiting to take me away.' Elle tried to speak her voice only coming out as a terrified squeak.<p>

"Oh dear god, your awake!" L exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair. Heclung to the sides and leaned forward a little, examining her.

"… Are you even awake? Or are you just sleeping with your eyes open?" Elle let out another whimper and L ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to wake you up," L began, "I…. Just….. Urghhhh….." He groaned and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"I-I should go,right?" L asked, standing up. Elle blinked.

"aren't you going to kill me?" she asked "I mean if your not I'm not complaining it's not like I want to die!" she started to babble on before sitting up and looking fully at L's face "how did I even get here?" fear gripped her before she pulled out her I.V. "I need to get out if here!" she said her voice filled with fear.


End file.
